The Lady bugs
by Madshipper0719
Summary: After Craig becomes suspicious after a group of smart, young, and attractive girls comes to their school. Little did Craig know that he was going to be blackmailed into joining a secret all girl organization where he loses his mind, his freedom, and maybe even Tweek.
1. The program explained

"Look alive students"

PC principal said in the micrphone getting everyone attenion for yet another school assembaly hosted by him and Vice principal strong Women as all the kids slowly stared to look at them they contined their annoment

"Now as you all know this school year grade haven't been very good in fact they have gone down very quick and very fast"PC principal started explaning the main problem they school was facing and the gave to micophone to Vice principal Strong Women

"Now me and PC principal had a very professional disscion last nigth about how we could fix our academic problem and we have decided that at his time of desperation we should call in some outside help"Strong Women finshed

Loud silence quickly, The he students begin to look around too see any new faces when nothing seem different they stared to softly talk amog themselves abut they think is going to happen next.

"Now we feel the school main academic problem lays within the students who don't do well on Tests and Quizs but don't wish to seek help from their teachers of with their fellow classmates so we came up with a plan that we can get some students from other school who are willing to volunteer and tour some of our...um..."PC principal slowly trailed and awkwardly handed the micophone to Strong Women

"Our less knowlagable students"Strong Women finshed

"What the hell does that mean?"Tweek whispered to Craig with a small twich in between words

"Thier trying to be nice but its kinda hard to say someone a retard while still trying to be PC"Craig answerd

"We have looked in to many schools aound our area and we think we found the perfect place that could really help everyone"Strong Women happily annouced

"The school we pick is one of the best private school in our area and have the most well trained students across South Park"PC principal continued passing the microphone it back to Strong Women

"The school is called G.Y.W.O.T.F which is sort for Gifted Young Women Of The Future, These girls decied to take time out of their lives to help you with your school lives"Strong Women finshed and passed the microphone back to PC principal

"Now any student struggling in any subject is more then welcom to come and see them vut their are other students who we are making it an manatory visit"PC principal said as he pulled out a white sheet of papter

"The following students that need to go to at lest one touring session are Stan Marsh, Eric Cartmen and Craig Tucker for algbra; Kyle Broflovski, and Hidi Turner for social behavior and Wendy testaburger, Kenny Mccormick,and Tweak Tweek for English"PC principal read aloud to the crowed of students

"Now the program will start tommrow morning and we hope to see some some of you and expect to see others of you"Strong Women concluded right at the bell and her and PC principal walked off to their offices while the students went to lunch

The they left the mult-pupose room the main 4 boys sat at their table and begain to express their feelings about how they felt about the school's new rules.

 **Author Note**

 **Sorry I have'nt posted anything in like a yar but i'm really excited about this story and you should be epecting regular updates and remeber to...**

 **KEEP ON SHIPPING!!!**


	2. Cartman rant

The boys sat in silence as they ate their food and Cartman was noticably picking at his tray with an angery expression on his face however his fellow launchmates just smilply igroned him and eat their food in silence. Cartman got annoyed at his friends for not pay attention to him so he started loudly groning and maoning in hopes to get a reaction out of them but still recived nothings but complete silence. The fainlly got tried of waiting and slammed his try rigth on the table spilling some of his food.

"You guys are some shitting friends you know that"Cartman shouted

"Jesus Crist Cartman what wrong with you?"Kyle asked irritated

"Clearly their something bothering me and my anxiety is kicking in and no one is even bother to ask me whats wrong"Cartman angerily explaned himself

"Geez sorry Eric what wrong?"Butters asked rubbing his fist togerter nervosly

"What wrong is that those ass-holes is forcing me to go to touring, They did'nt even ask me first this goes agenst my rigth as an American"Cartman ranted

"Oh shut up you fatass its not a big deal"Kyle rolled his eyes

"Yeah like half of us have to go"Stan added on eating a fry

"Yeah and it comlete bullshit, You guys may be dumb but remeber I have anxiety and that why I am not good at tests and quizes an going to touring isn't going to change that"Cartman shouted

"Cartaman you having anxiety is not why you keep failing every test"Stan said

"Yeah you being a lazy,dumb, fat fuck"Kyled added on

"You know what you guys have no idea what im going througt how hard it is for me to just do things and I should be treated differntly because of it"Cartman shouthed

then got out of his chair and walked away

"Where are you going"Satn asked with a lack of care in his voice

"Im going to PC principal and telling him that its not fair for him to expect him to pass my tests and deal with my anxitey at the same time"Cartman answered and

walked out the cafetria doors

Cartman broke down PC princpal door

"Cartman what the hell are you doing PC princpal shouted

"Im here because your forcing me a kid with anxitey to go to touring with random bitch"Cartman screamed

"Eric I know you have anxitey but you still need to try at school you can't use your anxitey to get a free pass out of hard work"PC principal made clear

"That not fair my anxitey is the reason why school is hard and Im trying everyday but do you care NOOO you want me to to just work myself to death"Cartman whine

"No Cartman that not what I want"PC principal groand rubbed his eyes

"Then what do you want me to do?, Work with my anxitey, try harder in school, and pass all my test and quizes so I don't need to go to touting?"Cartman said

"yes" PC pricnipal said sarcasity

"well I can't because of my fucking anxitey"Cartman shouted

Then Cartman rushed out of the office and stared walking out the school door while 4 period was starting and all eye were on him.

"Where the hell are you going"Mr.Macky shouted to him

"Since no one listening to me im going home and tommow im coming back to protest and well see who has the problem"Cartman declared the brusted througth the door and walked out of the school.

When he got home he rushd to his bed and went on this phone with making any contact with his mother

"Sweety why are you home so early?"Liane asked kindly

"Get the fuck out!"Cartman shouted

"okay love" she said the closed the door and left him alone for the rest of the day he spend time on his phone not talking to anyone


	3. The introductions

The next day came and Eric was still mad about being forced to go to tutoring and he tried to get out of it by pretending to be sick but his mom did'nt buy that so he had to go to school. Once he walked in the school building he saw a pink bus parked outside with the words **"G.Y.L.O.T.F"** written in bold.

"Oh God"Cartman rolled his eyes as he walked inside he was immediately was greeted by he small group of friends who were at their lockers talking

"So how will this work?"Cartman grouned

"Oh according to the school schedule were meeting them at after lunch"Butters answered nervously holding a white paper

"Then when do we have recess?"Cartman qustioned

"I don't know, I dont think we have one today"Butters answered reading the schedule

"What is fucked up, Frist they make he take a tutoring class when they know the only reason I keep failing is because of my anxitey"Cartman shouted

"I swear if you say you have anxitey again"Kyle shouted angerily

"Students"PC principal shouted down the hall

"The girls have got everything they need to get sarted so everyone who is mandated to go walk in to the section that goes with what yu need to work in class"Vice Principal Strong women said and her and PC principal walked off

"Lets go"Kyle sighed rolled his eyes

"Something wrong?"Stan ask his super best friend

"Its just why do I have to go for soical help?, I'm already very social"Kyle explained himself

"Exactly why do we need any of this"Cartman added on

"That different you have a 28% in math which a new record retardation"Kyle agrued back

"Come on guys don't fight this migth not be so bad"Kenny aid trying to stop his two friends from fighting

"Let go people we don't have all day"Said an older women who was standing next to the door leading people in

The 4 boys walked in and sat down in front and looked up to see a row of girls in unitforms moving papers around

"Welcome below average public school goers mine name is Principal Becky Goodhair and I belong to the school of these smat young women" Principal Becky Goodhair introduced herself to the small group of childran

"Now to begin our tutoring seasion do any of you have any qustions"Principal Becky Goodhair asked

"Yeah I do"Cartman said raising his hand

'Yes?"she pointing to him

"Um...FUCK YOU"Cartman shouted to her

The few girls behind her gasped loudly and everyone sitting with Cartman just rolled here eyes and rubbed their temples, They all sesuspected Principal Goodhair was going to yell at him or send him away but instead she gave him and almost evil smile and looked him right in the eyes.

"You must be Eric Cartman"She said as she shot him an evil glare

"PC principal told he ahead of time that you were going to be diffcult so I decited to get my best girl to help you"principal Goodhair said

"In fact I put 4 of my best girls to lead the tutoring seasion"she added she then step away and 4 girls walked on the stage

"Hi I'm Amber Goodman and I'll be helping people with math and i'm the head of of our talent committee "The frist one introduced herself;

As she walked to the microphone her long blond hair covered her spaghetti straps on her lime green dress which made Cartman eyes sparkel in amazment of her natural beatuy.

"Hi I'm Michelle virgo and I'll be helping people with writting and I handle the schools money,school dances,and much more"She second one introduced herself; She walked up to the microphone passing Amber and stet herself in front of the microphone, Her long black hair sat neatly behind her, a grey open jacket reveal her black crop top in a white skrit, and a gold bealt which caugth the attention of the boys in the crowed

"Hello I'm Roxie Suckman and I'll be helping with people soical skills and I'm also head of make-up for school related projects"She introduced herself; The next girl sashayed towered the stage wearing a short hot pink dress, black heels, and some make-up on

"And finally I'm Jocelyn Cockhammer and I lead in our school chorus"The last girl at the end of the row introduced herself; The last girl was wear a plain oversized ligth bleu jacket, black jeans, and ligth green tennis shoes

"These young women are my best students and I have high hopes these girls will help all of you with your acadmic problems and your social problem for few of you"Principal Beckey said as she faced back to the group behind her

"I have great faith in these girls and I know they will be able to help all of you"Prinicpal conclued and walked off stage with the four following behind her

"Okay everyone My name Charile and I need everyone to get into their rows and wait for their tutor to come,Please pull out any homework or work you have and we be more than happy to help you with it"A girl with short blond hair and wearing extreamly baggy clothes with a cheerlater microphone

"Wow this is awsome"Cartman whisperd to his friends

"what are you talking about?"Stan asked genuinely confused

"Just a second ago you did want to go because of your "axnitey"Kyle added

"Yeah but look at Amber she soo cute"Catman gushed

"Oh god"Kyled rolled his eyes

"Everyone get in their seats"Charile announced again trying to get everyone attenion again

"Come on you guys lets just get this done"Kenny said walking to the line of seats with large banners labling what each taugth


	4. Paper work and suspicion

They followed Kenny to where they needed to go in line as they walked Cartman pushed everyone behind himand walked to the front where Amber and Charile where in the very front of the line. Amber was on her phone looking at pictures of every kid at South Park Elementary

"Hey you need to go to the back and wait just like everyone one else"Charile demanded him while taking a sip of her grape juice

"Hey I need more help then anybody else because of my anxitey"cartman shouted

"So does everyone else but you need to wait your turn"Charile repeted herself angerliy

"It's fine Charile just let him go first,Accoring to his trake recorded its better for everyone if he does"Amber insisted not looking away from her phone

Charile rolled her eyes then gave Cartman an informational paper he need to fill out and a pink pen to write with

"What is this"Cartman asked confused

"You need to fill this out and the we we'll get your tutor when your done"charile explained in a patronizing tone

cartman looked over the sheet then shot Charile an evil glare

"Who the hell Sally bergerman"Cartman shouted

"She is your tutor"Charile said nonchalant

"why her she sounds like a hooker, Is that what your school does make hookers into tutors'Cartam shouted causing everyone to look at him and Charile

"She is one of the smartest girls in our school and is not a hooker"Charile screamed annoyed

"I don't care I want to get better at math so i want Amber to teach me"Cartman said pointing to Amber who was still currently on her phone

"Why me?"Amber asked not looking up from her phone

"Because your head of it maybe you could explain it to me better then anyone else can"Cartman tried to pursed her in the kindest voice her could master

"Arn't you a little charmer"Amber smiled looking up from her phone

She then placed her phone in her pocket and looked at Cartman chubby face, She the rolled her eyes and jumped off her chair and walked over to him

"Okay lets go"Amber sighted

"Really Amber?"Charile asked shocked

"what can I say I like a challenge"Amber shrugged

"watch the table for me"Amber called out to her friend as her and Cratman walked off;Charile rolled her eyes and gave Stan, Kenny, and Craig their paperwork and they walked off to fill it out

They sat down at a near by table with other students and looked at their work

"Do you guys plan on doing this when today over?"Kenny asked

"No way"Stan answerd filling out their work

"Doesn't this seem weird to any of you?"Craig asked them

"No,Why would it?"Kenny asked confused

"These random girls from a school no one have heard of just come here and jump the gun to help our school"Craig explained himself

"So they must want to look good for like college stuff"Stan shrugged off the idea

"But if they go to this amazing private school they why do they need to help us?"Craig said

"I don't know maybe their being forced"Kenny answered him

As the boys were doing their work Charile walked passed them and took their application and told them to go to their tutor that was assigned to them accoring to their sheet

"Who did you guys get"Stan asked Kenny and Craig

"I got some girl named Carly"Kenny answered

"I got the girl from before Jocelyn"Stan added on

"I got her too but for later today"Craig said

"So I guess I get to leave"Craig said confused

"Your lucky we have to stay here all at"Kenny said envious for Craig's schuedule

"Yeah, I guess"Craig said walking to the exit along with other kids who have a later schuedule but before he left he looked back to see all the girls have big fake smiles and happy expressions on hir faces.At first he didn't noticed anything weird but before he exited the room he notice every girl pulled out their phone at the same time and put them down at the same time almost in perfect unison.

"What the hell"Craig muttered under his breath

"keep it moving"Charile shouted to Craig direction snapping him out of of his trance

"Right"Craig whispered to himself the walked out where he was greeted by his boyfriend Tweek

"Hey Craig (GAH) how was it"Tweek asked

"It was okay, they seem a little weird"Craig answered

As him and Tweek walked off Craig looked back again and had a recurring thougth in his head

 _"Their something weird going on with those girls...but what?"_


	5. Craig's suspicions are explained

After some time passed by it was lunch unfortunately because of the tutors they had to skip recess and go straight back to class.

Some of the kids were still talking about the girls and most of the things they were saying were very positive.

Things lke how pretty they were, How smart they were, and how much they actually learned from them.

It was only one day but some kids were allready talking about coming back tomorrow and some even went as far as seeing if they could become a regular in thier after school tutoring program in their school Multi-purpose room. Everyone seem to love them everyone but Craig.

Craig still had his suspicions regarding the girls he had meet today he counldn't shake off the feelig that these girls were up to something and it counldn't be anything good. However the hardest part of his day ironically was trying to convince his group of his friends to support his suspicions but tey were currently into their own conversation about the girls they were tutor by this morning.

"God did you see that Koren blond chick that was working with Clyde"Kenny started talking in Stan dircetion by speacking loudly so everyone could hear him

"Um...She was German"Cylde corrected

"Who cares she was super hot like a 4th grade Heidi Kulm"Kenny continued

"Yeah and I really like Jocelyn she like this amazing girl"Stan gushed fondly over thougth of Jocelyn personality

"Yeah theri really great"Craig rolled his eyes

"What wrong Craig?"Tweek asked worried

"Nothing just those girls just give me a bad feeling"Craig explained

"what do you mean you don't even know them"Cartman said

Nethier do you guys, You just think their pretty"Craig rolled his eyes as he picked at his food

"They are especially Amber"Cartman countered

"Why do you like her so much?"Stan asked

"She not like other girls Stan; she loud, mean, and like super smart"Cartman showering in compliments

"You knew her for like 1 hour"Token added chewing on a fry

"But it was the best 1 hour of my life"cartman argued

"Well I'm not buying it"Craig said setting his tray down

"They have to be up to something their no way that those girls just woke up one morning and thougth...

"Let help random kids with math, and science, and public speaking"Craig said sarcastically mimicking a female voice while using his hands to exaggerate his point even farther

As Craig was making his opinion know the lunch bell rang and all the kids slowly walked to their next clas only having 5 minutes to gather their things in time as he walked to class hold Tweeks hand Craig looked over to a girl who seem to be taking pictures of small things such as motivational posters, the walls, the lockers and the the locks on the lockers, and even of the floors.

Craig didn't recognized her from school which made his think that maybe she was from the girls from before but he didn't recognized her from this morning when they were introduced or when they were tutoring the others kids but he saw something on her that pop out like a red dot in a white room. Something that was so small but seem to be very important in an odd way.

 **She was wearing a Ladybug badge on the front of her red plaid uniform**


	6. Tutoring and more suspicions

The rest of the day went by fast but for Craig it felt like it was dragging on and on his suspicions wounldn't go away he tried so hard to forget about the the Ladybug symbole he saw earlyier on that random girl but counldn't he had this feeling in the back of his head that was it important in some way and he felt like whatever it stood for had to be something bad but he talk to anyone about it because no would belive him even Tweek didn't belive him not that Craig could blame him he had no proof all he had was a funny feeling and the wrost part he still had to stay after school to be tutor by that Jocelyn girl that helped Stan with his math homework.

At first Craig was dreading having to go to tutoring especially feeling how he felt now but he started seeing this as an opportunity to find proof about his suspicions, Craig felt like their was more behind the girls coming here suddenly and deciding to help kids they don't know. Craig knew they were up to something and he was going figure it out and make it know to all his friends about whatever he discovers...if he discovers anything at all.

Craig and Tweek walked hand and hand to the library where they were now having the the girls tutoring seasion for the rest of the day since their were less kids compare to this morning they could now hold them in a smaller room.

"Bye Craig I'll see you later"Tweek said hugging Craig goodbye and then walked to the exit waving goodbye to Craig at the doorway

Craig waved goodbye to Tweek as he watched him leave once Tweek was out of sigth Craig walked inside and was sligthly amazed to see what he saw. Craig have only been to the library three times since Kindergarden and it was nothing like he remembered. The Girls have made the place look so nice and smell like Vanilla Wafers cookies. As he walked down the narrow passageway he saw very few students he recognized from school learn a small varity of diffrant things.

He contined to walk until he saw a long desk that was currently hold six kids; Three on the left which were the students getting tutored and three on the rigth tutoring them as Craig slowly walked down he noticed that all the girls had the same Ladybug badge but had small differnces on them. Some had one to four bleu dots around the Ladybug symbole and to what Craig could see very few had more then two dots. Craig became lost in own conspiracy to focus on what was going on around him as he contined to walked he had many differant thougths going in and out of his head.

 _"What does the Ladybugs symboles mean?"_

 _"What do the bleu dots mean?"_

 _"Why are they here?"_

 _"what do they want?"_

"Craig Tucker?"

Said a soft voice coming from behind him snapping him out of his own thougths

"Um...Yeah?"

Craig answered walking up to the table and placing his backpack next to him as he sat down on the chair

"Nice to meet if you remeber me from this morning I'm Jocelyn Cockhammer and i'm here to help you with your homework"Jocelyn introduced herself

"Yeah um... I do have some stuff for math"Craig said reaching into his backpack and grabbing a two sided homework sheet

Craig worked with Jocelyn for an hour and to be honest Jocelyn was extreamly helpful she explained everything much better then any teacher he have ever had and for a moment he forgot all about his suspicions and focused all his attention on his math work, That was until Craig hear the waves of a cell phones notification went off.

Every girl checked their phone and exchanged glances, They all looked terrifed as if someone had just died rigth in front of them Craig looked over to Joceyln and she had the same terrifed look on her face which made Craig very confused. Then the same wave of phone notification went off again then the girls immediately got their things and most of them ran rigth out the door. Craig was busy in his own head to noticed Jocelyn was doing the same thing.

"Um...Where are you going?"Craig asked

"Um...something came up last minute and I have to go"Jocelyn answerd getting her things, Once her things were gathered up she ran to the door the stopped

"If you need more help I'll be back tomarrow" She shouted to him the she ran out side the

Craig was stuned but once he relized what happened he ran out the library doors and ran out down the hall leaving his things in the library, When he didn't see Jocelyn he ran down the hall outside hoping to see her or a car with her inside but she was gone and Craig still had no idea what happen or why it happened.


	7. Craig talks to his parents

After Jocelyn disappered into thin air Craig decited to walk back and get his backpack and walk home. When he got their he was greeted by his mother who answered the door for him.

"Hello sweetheart how was your first day of tutoring"Laura asked taking his backpack from him

"It was good she helped with my homework so now I don't have any"Craig answered monotone

"Good honey now come into the kitchen dinners ready"Laura informed her son

Craig sat down at the end at the table picking at his plate of green beans, mashed potatos, Yames, and a pork chop; This would typically be Craig favorite foods but his mind was in no place to eat anything his was too busy thinking about Jocelyn and the other girls and how fast they just left the room after they all just got a notification at the same time, That definitely was more then just a stupid coincidence thier something going on and it seem like Craig was the only one who saw it.

However his thougths came to an end when he looked over to his mom to see she was staring at him with an odd look her couldn't read

"Mom why are you looking at me like that"Craig asked annoyed

"Are you okay?, You haven't touched your food"Laura asked worried

"He just feels sad because he dumb"Tricia mocked him while she was holding a fork of mashed potatos

"Shut-up you red-headed cunt"Craig shouted flipping her off

She stuck out her tongue as she flipped him off back

"Tricia don't be mean to your brother, Now Craig what the hell is wrong with you?"Thomas asked in a harsh tone

"Thomas we talked about this don't be an ass in front of the kids"Laura shouted to him annoyed

"And you promised not to baby the kids anymore"Thomas shouted back

"Stop figthing, I'm not sad or anythings just during tutoring the girls did something weird"Craig blurted out to end his parents verbal disagreement

"What did they do?"Laura asked

"All their phones went off at the same time and then they all left at the same time; They left so fast like it was an emergency"Craig answered

"Oh that is werid"Thomas added on

"Rigth, But all my friends think I'm crazy but I know their something going on"Craig explained

"Well Craig if you think their something wrong you should explore it more"Thomas suggested

"Wait really?"Craig asked shocked by his father responds

"I agree jsut because your friends don't belive you doesn't make you wrong"Laura added taking a bit of her pork chop

"Wow I just I could keep looking into it but I don't know to even start"Craig said

"My friend Karen told me they will still be holdig tutoring classes at their school so Craig and his other dumb friends can go their"Tricia said

"Frist of all shut-up and second that could really work"Craig smiled

After that he started shoveling all his food in mouth then ran upstairs to his room and when on his computer and set up another tutoring date for next weekend and made sure he got Jocelyen again. Once everything was set up he got into bed and went to bed with a smile on his face excited for tomorrow when he could learn more about...EVERYTHING. 


	8. learning more

For the first time in years Craig was the frist one awake, dressed, and had his stuff all packed and was waiting in the living room for the rest of his family to get ready. When his parents and his sister finally woke up he rushed into the car as their parents drove him to school.

Craig forced Tricia out the car and dragged her througth the front yard of the school, Tricia became annoyed at her brother very quickly and pulled her hand rigth out of his grasp, stopped at her trackes, and crossed her arms and shout Craig an anger look.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"Tricia asked

"Sorry, I just really want to see my friends and ask them about the girsl"Craig explained himself

Craig walked Tricia to her classroom, When he saw she went in the classroom he ran to the his class only to find it empty. He looked over to see his teacher gathering up some work. She glanced over to Craig who was standing at the doorway clearly confused.

"Oh good morning Craig"Ms.Chan greeted him

"Um...Good morning Ms.Chan where is everybody?"Craig asked looking around at all the empty desks

"Well i'm sure you remeber when the girls from the private school came rigth?"Ms.Chan started

"Yes"Craig answerd

"Well PC princepal and vice princpal Strong Women though it went so well they invited them to come again"Ms.Chan informed him

" They did?"Craig asked shocked

"yep, they migth still be in the courtyard if you want to see for yourself"Ms.Chan told him

Craig walked out of the classroom and walked down the hall and went outside to see a group of 4th grade students gathering around in a circle, Craig pushed his way out of the crowed and walked up shoving kids one by one he conutined this until he saw Tweek standing next to Stan and Kyle.

"Craig their you are where were you?"Tweek asked worried

"I didn't know about this"Craig told him

"I texted you last nigth didn't you get it"Tweek asked

"no..."Craig answerd slowly dragging on

While Tweek and craig were talking they heard everyone gasp in shock. Confused by why they look up and saw a chart where it was 75% yellow and

25% bleu and Craig saw Amber, Jocelyn, Michelle, and Roxie were on stage in unitform with the same ladybug symbol he saw from before. Only their was very differant.

Their ladybug symbol was golden and not red like the other girls had and they only had one bleu dot but their bleu dot was cricle around their ladybug symbole. As Craig was staring in shock Tweek glanced over to him and shout him a mad expression that went unoticed by Craig.

"Hello everyone it nice to see you all again, For those who don't remeber me I'm Ms.Becky Goodhair and I'm the Principal of these brilliant young women" She introduced herself

"And were here to make to tell you about your last school wide scord since we took over with our tuoring seasions, And we all decited the one to explained would be Michelle Vergo the head of school wide percentages"Ms.Goodhair said and clapped for Michelle as she slowly made her way on stage towers the micophone.

"Good morning everyone since last week we went over your grades since before and after we started out tutoring you and we saw some minor improvement"Michelle said as she move her way to the chart

"The yellow is the American wide school averge and the blue is where you guys are, We need your school to at lest score a 75% inorder for you to meet the school averge"Michelle explained

"Once you reach that then well be on our way to help others kids at a differant school"Michelle ended, A loud soud of clapping came as Michelle walked back to her seat their princpal talk some more but Craig zoned out as he watched the girls walk off stage.

"Um...Babe I have to go to the bathroom"Craig said and left before Tweek could comment which made Tweek even mader at Craig but he decited to just let Craig out

As Craig walked inside the school he saw Amber and Charile in the hall both on their phones, Craig who didn't want to be seen hid behind the piller within earshot so her could still hear

"Where the hell is Roxie and Jocelyn I have places to be and stuff to do"Amber complained scrolling throgh her phone

''They said they had to get the pictures from Anna the printer at our school went out and they had to print them here so it migth take a minute" Charile told her

"Hey girls Principal Goodhair is wrapping it up we have to get back on the bus and get to school on time"Michelle warned them

''Fuck we don't have time to wait for the printer just tell Roxie and Jocelyn to get here"Amber moaned

"Can't we just get a girl here to help us?"Charile suggested

"And risk everything I work so hard for never"Amber said jocelyn

Just as Amber told Charile that Roxie and Jocelyn walked in holding a pack of blank lineless papters

"What happened here?"Amber asked

"We had no idea how to use the printer"Roxie said to them

"Yeah that thing is like a 100 years old"Jocelyn added

"Froget it will print the pictures later lets just get the second part of the plan"Amber said to them, Craig peeked his head slowly to the girls hoping to hear something but their principal came demanding them to get on the bus.

Once the girls were out of sigth the first bell rang and he had to go to locker to get his things for class. As Craig started to walk he officailly knew something was going on and he finally had a plan to find out what.


	9. The Next day

After a few days past by it was the day Craig had to go back to tutoring and while he was waiting he came up with a plan, He was going to follow Jocelyn this time and see where she was going. After he overheard they girls talking before he knew that something was going on and he was going to do what ever it took to figure it out.

Craig was walking down the hallway when he felt a small hand grab at him when he turn his head he saw Tweek with a worried expression on his face

"What is it babe?"Craig asked

"Craig you can't go after school today"Tweek smiply said

"Why is thier something wrong?"Craig asked

"The girls came by and said they had to cancelled all their tutoring class"Tweek told him

"What!"Craig said running to the sign up sheet

Once he got their he looked at that all the names

(Including his)

Was crossed off and next to it said

"Moved to next weekend"

"Why are they cancelled"Craig asked in shocked

"Oh well the girls said they have outside work they need and won't be free until next weekend"PC princpal answerd hearing Craig talking to himself

"Outside help, I thougth we were the "outside" they were helping"Craig asked

"Well they said they had more to to do"PC princpal said then followed Vice Princapal Strong Women

"Sorry Craig"Tweek said seeing the sad look on his face

"Its okay"Craig shrugged

The rest of the day went by so fast for craig he felt so sad he wanted to prove that he was rigth but after today he started to lose more and more hope, The last bell rang and Craig dragged himself out the school and as he walked home feeeling like a nothing he looked over and saw a Jocelyn, Michelle, Roxie, and Amber just standing next to a big tree.

Craig slowly walk up to them trying to stay very quite

"Ready for tonight ladies"Amber said

"Hell ya"Roxie cheered

"I'll be their be thier"Jocelyn

"Did we have to skip this week tutoring?"Michella asked

"Yes, Rember we can't be their too long they migth caugth on"Amber reminded them

"Okay now remeber meet here at 300 sharp any second later no entry understand?"Amber asked them

The 3 girls nodded their heads and walked off in different directions, Once they were gone Craig peeked his head and looked at the tree

"Why would the meet here"He said to himself walking around it trying to see anything that made it specal near it

Once he saw nothing he left and walked home but he was going to back rigth at 3:00

 **Sorry for the late update my Wifi at my house isn't working but Next week I'll have a new update**

 **Just rember to keep on**

 **Shipping**


	10. Craig's lie

Later that day Craig thougth of any ideas that could prove that these girls were up to something and he knew it wasn't anything good.

As Craig was deep in thougth he glanced over to the clock and saw it was 2:50 and that the girls would be at the tree soon. Craig grabbed a camera,extra film, and his phone if he needs to call for help if he needed and because Craig spend the whole day wondering what he migth see their that he never really came up with a plan so he just decited to wing it as he goes.

When Craig was heading out of the door he noticed that Tricia was on the phone in the kitchen Craig just tried to ignore her and walk to the door.

"Craig your boyfriend is on the phone"Tricia called out of him

Craig jumped at Tweek's name he haven't talked to Tweek in a while ever since the girls came he been so occupied with tring to find their secret that he had almost forgotten all about Tweek. Craig walked to the phone and took it from his little sister hand and placed it to his ear.

"Hey Tweek"Craig said awkwardly

"Hey Craig? Are you coming?"Tweek asked

"Coming to what?Craig asked confused

"To Token's house for game night"Tweek reminded him

"Oh shit is today Friday?"Craig said

"Yes, Where are you?"Tweek asked angerily

"Um...I'm taking care of my mom she sick"Craig quickly lied

"What does she have?"Tweek asked sligthly worried

"Mono"Craig said quickly with out thinking

"What"Craig shouted

"I mean she just has a cold but I still want to be here to make sure she's okay"Craig rephrased his responds

"Well okay see you later"Tweek sighed and hung up the phone

Craig hung up the phone once he heard the beeping nosies, He then walked out the door and looked around to make sure no one he knew was around to make sure he can stay treu to his lie, When he saw no was around he ran to the tree cheacking the time every 2 seconds scard to even be a second late.

He reached the tree he saw a a group of girls who were croweding around the tree with mindless chattering about nothing Craig hid behind a bush to pervent being noticed by any of the girls. As Craig was crunched down he scaned the girls faces and he begain to relized that these were the same girls was volunteer to be the in school tutoring program and with them he saw a few fresh faces but what they all had in common was their Ladybug symoble on their school unitform.

When 3:00 exactly hit Amber, Jocelyn, Michelle, and roxie came from behind the tree, Everyone stopted talking immeditely Amber walked up the girls and looked in front of them and behind them the girls seemed so nervous and scard. Amber shot them all one more glance and walked back to the tree.

"Okay ladys today meeting will begin now"Amber smiled


	11. The Ladybugs meeting

Amber knocked her hand agenist the tree after the second or thrid time a girl with long Rapunzel like brown hair, green eyes, and a light amount of freckels on her cheeks poked her head out of the tree smiling in Amber direction.

"LIsa were all here let us up"Amber told her

"Ka"She repiled

She when back up in the tree and then their was a short amount of silence then out of nowhere he here a lound thud of something falling on the ground, Craig had to hold his breath to pervent himself from making any noises. Craig peeked his head to see what happend and he saw a wooden ladder.

The girl in the tree came down and could be seen fully. She was wearing a ligth blue princess like gown and white flats, She walks over to Amber and grabs her hand

"Okay girls we have a lot to talk about and almost no time to do it"Amber started while walking up to the tree her and still holding Lisa's hand

"So everyone in the treehouse today meeting is an hour long"Amber finshed and her and Lisa started climb up the tree

"Remeber two at a time"Lisa reminded them as she continued to climb up the tree, Once she was up two girls started to climb behind them

The two more,then two more, and more and more until all the girls were inside, Craig had to make his next move quickly and stealthily climbed upstaris without being noticed lucky for him the girls were to occupied with whatever the meeting was about this week.

Craig looked around and saw how opened in space it was and was nervously trying to find a place to hid while also trying to not be noticed by any of the girls, While the girls were talking and finding their seats Craig without thinking ran under a large table which wasn't very secluded because seconds after he noticed a wave of girl legs and ankels were in front of him. He tried to crawl away but before he could get out from under the table the loud soug of chatter snd laugter stop and was replaced with a sound of a all too familiar voice clearing her throuth.

"Welcome Ladybugs lets begin today meeting with the topic in hand"Amber started

Craig dispite being scard out of his mind her started to remeber why he came here in the frist place, He crawled up the table and carfully moved passed the girls legs trying hard not to touch anyone and when he made it to the front of the table and saw Amber, Jocelyen, Michelle, and Roxie on a seperate table from the other girls.

Amber, Jocelyen, Michelle, and Roxie were sitting beside Amber with two being on each side of her, Craig very confused at first but her quicky relized what was happeing their was a very clear hierarchy between these girls Craig didn't understand Jocelyen, Roxie, And Michelle's part but Craig caugth on quickly that Amber was the boss.

"We need to discuss our plan to keep our record in place and stay number one"Amber started walking around the girls rectanglar table Craig crawled up and down depending whatever way Amber was walking to avoid being seen.

"We need to make sure that South Park elementary school stays below 75% so we can stay in the 89%"Amber said to them, When they said that the girls muttered a few things before going silent again

Craig was still really confused he had no cleu what was going on but he was so intersted into what they were talking about and while Amber contiuned her rant millions of thougths came into his head which unconsciously made him stop listening to Amber speech.

 _"What are they talking about?"_

 _"Why does their school need us to stay average?"_

 _"Whats is their next move?"_

After being lost in his own trance he heard a loud noise that soud like someone was slamming something on the table he was under.

"Something not right here!" Roxie shouted which almost made craig jump out of his skin and just run right out the door

"Their someone here who shounldn't be"Roxie contined getting all the girls attention


	12. The Photos

Craig held his breath and started to shake sligthly all he could think of when one of the girls bending their head snd see him under the table.

"Charile get here now where in a middle of our meeting"Roxie said annoyed

Craig was shocked to here the name Charile he thougth for sure that he was caugth for good, Craig crawled slowly following the the blue tennis shoes when he got to the end of the table he looked up carefully still trying not to be seen by anyone.

He saw a girl with messy blond hair in a loose ponytail, an over sized bleu jacket, and dark bleu sligthly ripped jeans, she was also sipping on a juice box. Craig took a guess and guess that was most likely Charile he vagely remeber from when the girls firt came to their school.

Charile sat with them looking over everyone and Roxie sat back down and all eyes were on Amber.

"Good now moving on"amber said snapping her fingers and Jocelyn and Charile came with with a chart the same chart Michelle showed the school a few days eariler

"Their at 75%now and if we want to win next year they need to be over 78% or below 80% in their overall school wide test report or we will come in second to their mouth breathing shit shows that are the students of South Park elemantery'Amber began again show off the chart

"What"Craig whispered

"Look ladies so far we have been making great improvment to South Park test grades"Michelle sarted

"A little to well"Amber intergected

"But now were aiming to close to our target and we need to start focusing on our studies and making sure our overall test score to be at 87% at least to win this year"Michelle explined

"Flip"Amber demaned and Amber and Jocelyn did what they were told

That when Craig all the photos they took of their school 2 weeks a go along with other photos of other school and below the photo of his school,As the girls were busy taking Craig carefully took out his phone ad took a photo of as such of the room as he cold

(Make sure the flash was off)

Once he got what he needed he started crawling to the end of the table and continued to craw hoping not to seen or heard he was able to crawl under another table he pulled out his phone and he send the photos to the first person on his phone contaxt and once it was sent he sat under waiting for te right time to get out of the shockingly huge treehouse.

When he noticed that all the girls were out of sight he ran down the ladder and speed away from the treehouse as he started to walk normally he looked back and counldn't help but noticed a small blond figure behind the fence he counldn't see who it was but it was all Craig needed to scare him into running as fast as he possibly could once he got home his mom try to get his attenion but he ust raced passed her and ran to his room locking the door and uploading the photos he took on his memory stick.

Craig felt like for once since he started his long project he had a win...That went away fast once he went to school the next day.


	13. Craig's fault

The next day Craig woke up feeling a bit smug he genually thougth he had the girls all figured out, Sure he didn't know what they were up to or what the whole 75% and 89% ment but he thougth once everyone knew someone else could put two and two togeter all he wanted was to be proven right. As his mom dropped himand his sister off at their school Craig happily walked his sister into her classroom and walked down the 4t grade hall where he was given a lot of drity looks and sligth whispering for his peers.

Craig was clearly confused and walked up to Tweek who was clearly mad at him but Craig didn't noticed at first because he was busy in his own head.

"Tweek whats going on?"Craig asked first

"Why is everyone looking at me so weird?"Craig asked again

When Tweek turned to Carig slamming his locker to show his confused boyfriend that he was mad, Craig got the hit he looked over to Tweek showing that he had his full atenttion.

"Where were you last night?"Tweek asked with his arms crossed

"Um...Helping my sick mom"Craig answerd rembering his lie

"Really because I called your mom and not only did she say she wasn't sick but she said she had no idea where you went"Tweek confronted him

Craig stood their with his mouth sligthly opened trying to think if he sould lie or not but his thoughts were intteruped when Stan and Cratman walked up to him with an angery expression on their faces.

"What?"Craig asked them confused

"What did you do?"Stan asked angerily

"What are you guys talking about?"Craig asked again

"What did you do to make the girls not want to came back to out school?"Cartman finshed

"What are you talking about?"Craig asked becoming annoyed

"Charile said they wont be back until next month and when we asked her why she just said

"Talk to Craig about it"Stan explained

"I..."Craig studdered out before getting cut off mid sentance

"I can't belive you Craig you really just had to ruin everything"Cartman shouted before him and Stan walked off to meet up with Kyle and Kenny who was close by

Craig just stood their so confused then turn to Tweek, By seeing Tweek face he could tell he was still very mad at him

"Look I know why your mad at me and I get it and I get why their mad at me but I swear I can explain everything "Craig said

"You what Craig fuck off"Tweek shouted at him and walked to their classroom

The rest of the day Craig just felt so defeted, No one would talk to him people talked behind his back and avoided him all day. At the end of the day he decited to walk home by himself when he got home he didn't talk just ate dinner, wachted some tv, and went to him room.

He sat by his computer and looked through his computer and saw the photos he took yesterday then and idea popped into his head

"I'll just print these and show Tweek and he wont be mad at me anymore"Craig smiled and tried to forword the photos to his family printer but then he heard a nosie coming from behind him. He turn his head to only have it coved by someone hand and before he could scream a tape like substance was on his lips.

"You counld't have just dropped it you had to keep on digging"Said a female voice

Craig knew the voice and was shocked he said with the tape still on his mouth

"Amber" He muttered sligthy incoherent


	14. The Ladybugs attack

"You just had to keep pushing you just counldn't let it go and now we have to make sure you don't cause any problems in our plan"Amber continued

Craig still had the bag over so Craig coundn't see anything but he could hear Amber walking up and down and could hear he girls behind him sligthly whispering to each other, The girl on the right was trying to convince the girl on the left that what they were doing was okay and to not overreact.

"GET THE HEL OF ME"Craig shouted struggling trying to get out of the girls arms but they held him down hard

"Listen to me you little fuck you can't let anyone know what going on at our school"Amber said bending down so close to Craig's face Craig could feel her breath

"Let me go I don't even know what the fuck you guys are talking about"Craig shouted louder struggling harder

"Don't play dumb with me Tucker my little brother saw you running out of our headquarters"Amber explanied themself

"We looked more into it and according to your little friends they said you been poking your nose in our buisness since we got here"Jocelyn chimed in on the left side of the Craig arm

"Yeah and we know you went in our tree house and now you know our plan and we can't let this get out to anyone or were done for"Michelle added as her voice came from Craig right side and her voice had a hint of sympathy in her voice

"Okay, Okay I'll tell you anything you need to know just take off the blindfold"Craig begged them

"Fine"Amber agreed rolling her eyes and let the girls remove the blinds off his face

Craig blinked his eyes a couple times before his eyes fully ajusted to the light and he could see Amber, Michelle, Jocelyn, and Roxie standing infront of him with the same look of anger plastered across their faces.

Craig tried to stand back up but he felt 2 more hands on his wrists holding him down, he struggled for a while but gave up once he saw Amber walking closer to him and was face to face with him.

"Listen you little fucker since you just had to know what were doing now your a part of what we are doing"Amber whispered menacing, She then back away next to Michelle.

"Look I don't care what your doing anymore, I wont bother you anymore"Craig pleated trying harder t get out of their grip

"Oh yeah like we trust you"Amber rolled her eyes

"For now on you are going to help us get what we want until we tell yu other wise"Jocelyn added on

"Yeah and until that day comes you will do what we say, when we say say it"Roxie finshed

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do to me if I don't"Craig asked

Craig immediately regreted it when he saw their angery expression turn into evil smirk, The three girls looked over to Michelle and they all gave her a quick nod

Michelle looked over to Craig and mouth the words _"I am so sorry"_ then grabbed his legs and pushed him on his back

Craig saw a quick glimpse of the people holding his arms back at frist he thought they were girls part of the Ladybugs but once his eyes were a bit more ajusted he saw they were boys. Before Craig could ask any qustions on why they were here he felt somehing on his face which felt like a rag.

The he felt someone walk over his head

"Remeber this when you want to tell your friends about our organazation"Amber said harsly then Craig felt something on his face.


	15. Threats then advise

Craig was struggling so hard trying to get out of their grasp as he felt more water run down his face, It felt never ending every time he would get a little gasp of air their would be a stream of water that would follow next. He stared to cough and gasp quietly begging for air he could feel his whole body turning cold he could hear them saying something but he counld'nt hear them. He didn't know if was because what they were doing are if they were just being very quiet but he felt like he was going ro die at any minute now.

The he felt the rag on his face being removed he took a deep breath of air the second it was gone he looked around to see the girls looking down at them, Then Amber looked over Craig's head and nodded to them.

Then Craig felt the force on his wrist being removed then he got up and looked around to see the 2 boys standing next to Jocelyn and Roxie while Amber and Michelle stood next to each other.

"Look dumb-ass we have and will do wrost if we need to"Amber said

"So just do what we say and you wont get hurt any more"Michelle added in a more sympathetic tone

"We have to go now but don't forget our little converstaion"Amber smiled then they all followed her out the window leaving Craig in a small puddle of water and tears.

Craig was just slowly gasping for air as he got up for his bed he lied down on his bed trying to sleep and forget everything that happened but when he closed his eyes he felt someone shaking his, Craig shot right up thinking it was Amber again but it was just his mom who was shocked by her son's behavior.

"Craig whats wrong?, What happened to your eyes?"Laura asked worried

"I...the... girls they..."Craig studdered to get the words out but he counldn't everything that happened was so fast and so terrifying but he just didn't know how to explain it to anyone

"Sweet heart what happened"Laura asked again in a softer tone

"Mom last night..."Craig studdered out only to have himself be rudly cut off by his father walking into his room uninvited

"Why is the boy still in bed?"Thomas asked holding Tricia's hand

"He looks sick"Laura answered him rubbing Craig's forhead

"Oh God he's fine, stop babying him and get him ready for school"Thomas demanded his wife to do

She just rolled her eyes and gave Craig his clothes and kissed him on the cheek, When she walked out the door Craig got up and walked to his bathroom and got dressed and brushed his teeth but the second he saw his eyes he stopped himself and just looked at them.

They were bloodshot red, small little blue veins around his eyes, and his pupils were much smaller

Craig was just shocked and scard but he didn't have time to be worried about them because his dad started yelling at him to get in the car, As they drove to their school Craig and Tricia walked to their separate classes.

When Craig walked down the 4th grade hall people were constaly stopping and staring at him and whispering things to each other, Craig was confused why until he rembered his eyes and then he became embressed. When he walked up to Cylde, Token, and Tweek they stare at him with true concern.

"Craig what happened"Tweek asked genuinely worried holding Craig's face looking deeper into his eyes

"Um...I don't know"Craig answered not knowing what else to say

"Dude did someone water board you"Token asked walking closer to him to see his damaged eyes better

"Um...No"Craig lied

"I just burned my eyes looking at the screen too long"Craig lied again

Tweek grabbed Craig's hand and walked him to class while they were walking down the hall they saw Amber, Jocelyn, Michelle, and Roxie wearing their unitforms talking to the other girls at their school. Craig walked past them with his mouth a gap, Just last night they almost killed him and now they just go the next day like nothing happened.

When he walked past Amber their eyes met and she just smiled and winked at him then continued talkng to Red about something. Craig was just filled with rage because of that. He let go of Tweek's hand and Tweek gave him an confused look.

"Sorry babe I have to get something from my locker real quick I'll be right back"Craig said quickly rushing to the main hallway

When he got their he spotted Amber talking to PC princepal about something Craig saw this as the perfect opportunity to give Amber an earful right in front of PC princepal when he felt someone grab his arm and take him behind the lockers. Craig was still was trumatized by last night so he started to panic immediately but was silence by someone putting their hand over him mouth.

"Just listen to me and Amber wont hurt you"Whispered a slighty masculine voice into his ear


	16. The note

The unknow voice removed his hand from Craig's mouth and Craig looked at him and he was shocked to see who it was it was one of the boys who help Amber water board him last night, Craig was a little scard and backed away a little.

Craig looked up and down at him and noticed how similar he looked to the girls, He had the same color unitform and but instead of a ladybugs on his shirt their was a beetle and it had small blue dots around it too.

"Who the fuck are you"Craig asked pushing him back

"Sorrry my name is Dylan and Im the co-leader of the Beetles and I think you remember her"Dylan said motioning his hand to Michelle who was standing on the opposite side of the them

Craig just looked at both os them, He was that they were completely alone behind the lockers however he could still run seeing that nethier one of them weren't blocking any exits or focing him to stay but for some reasn he didn't want to leave he wanted to see what they want.

"Why are you guys here?, And why did you pull me away?"Craig asked once everything hat had happened was done processing in his head

"Were here to help you and we can only do that if were away from Amber"Michelle explaned

"Why what is her problem?"Craig asked

"She crazy bitch"Dylan chuckled

"Dylan! Amber is not a crazy bitch she just passtionate and she doesn't take no for an answer"Michelle corrected him

"Okay but that doesn't explan why you guys pulled he behind the lockers"Craig said

"Huh?...Oh right we did that to give you a quick warning" Dylan said

"Yeah we saw you walking to Amber and we know tat you going to yell at her something"Michelle continued

"And trust me when I say that is somehing you will never win"Dylan finished

"But...Wait what is she going to do to me?"Craig asked scard

Michelle and dylan looked at each other then back at craig then they gave him the most deadpan expression then they shrugged

"We don't know yet but nothing good'Michelle answeed that when the bell rang

"We have to get to out bus but remember this talk"Dylan said before walking out from behind the lockers

Michelle followed but stop to see Craig with the most confused look on his face

"Hey here some more advise when talking to Amber just say "yes" she loves that word"Michelle told him with a smile before walking off, Craig followed slowly behind watching the girls (and some boys) walk in a line.

Craig walked to class seeing his worried boyfriend looking anxious when Craig sat down next to him his face ligthen up

"Where did you go?"Tweek asked worried

"Um...I talk to one of the girls about something"Craig answered vagly, Tweek was going to ask a follow up qustion but he saw the look on Craig face he didn't want to pressure him

As Class went on nothing really hapened until Craig looked under his desk to see a sticky notes with his name on it he pulled at it and read it to himselve

 **To Craig**

 **Come to the treehouse mmedatily at 3:00 we need to talk about what to do with you, If your no their by 3:30 their will be repercussions**

 **\- Amber**

Crig took the note and shoved it in his bag, The rest of day he was only thinking about one thing what to

 _"Should he go see Amber?"_

 _"Or go home and roget about all of this"_

By the last bell Craig make up his mind


	17. You have to go

At the last bell Craig took a deep, long sigh and walked to his house, Craig decited to just forget all about the girls and the organization and just walked to go home and try to fix his social life with his friends and classmates and fix his relationship with Tweek and hope whatever the girls had planned was left behind them.

As Craig walked away he felt like he was being followed he looked behind him and saw 2 boys riding their bikes, Craig didn't think much because lots of kids live on his street but he could feel them getting closer and closer to him, He turned around again and saw they boys getting closer and a bike coming from behind his was Dylan. Than when Craig relized what was happening.

When Craig started running faster they biked faster until they had him corner, When they saw Craig wasn't going anywhere they got off their bikes and walked up to him they slowly cricled around him to make sure he doesn't go anywhere.

"Who are you guys?"Craig asked confused but over-all unfazed

He looked at Dylan and then looked at the two other he made sure he didn't know them before asking again who they were

"I'm Brandon" Answered the blond haired, green eyed, boy who was wearing a the same unitform as Dylan and he also had the same symbole

"And I'm Amir" answered an Asian looking boy on the right who was wear the same unitform and had the symbole

"Now since we all introduced our selfs I would like to know where you think your going?"Dylan asked crossing his arms and narrowing his back

"I'm going home"Craig answered in an emotonless tone

"No your not Amber wants to see you today at 3:00 and it already 2:45"Amir told him

That when Craig stopped in his tracks and looked back at them

"How did you know about the note?"Craig asked suspiciously

"Were not saying any-

"We wrote it"Brandon interupped him

Once he said it Craig looked extremly shocked and Dylan and Amir gave him a death glare

"what you wrote it" Craig shouted annoyed

"Fine we did it" Dylan rolled his eyes

"But were doing you a favor Amber can and will destory your life and we convinced her to give you a trail"Amir explained

"Yeah, with the help from Michelle, Amber might give you a shorter sentence" Brandon added on

"I don't care Amber is only as powerful as you dip-shits let her be"Carig said

"That what you think but Amber is an unstappable force of evil and crazyness"Dylan warned him

"If you don't show she'll make your life even wrost"Amir finshed

Craig looked at the ground then back to the three boys in front of him and then he crossed his arms and took a deep breath

"Okay lets go"Craig moaned

The three boys smiled and grabbed Craig's hand and they all walked their bikes to the Ladybugs treehouse where Charile was waiting for them drinking a jucie box, She turn her head to see Craig, Brandon, Dylan, and Amir walking to her.

"Ready Craig?" Charile asked in a bit of a mocking tone

Craig growled quitly before nodding, Charlie then tugged on the ladder ropes and then the ladder fell down; Craig and Charile staretd climing up

Charile then ran off leaving Craig, Craig stared confused for a bit but then he felt a bag being placed on his head then two hands grabbing his wrist and dragging him somewhere, He learned earlier that fighting them would do nothing but make everything wrost.

Then they stopped and he felt a hot light on his body, then the bag was removed and he saw Amber, Jocelyn, Roxie, and Michelle (who was smiling at him), And he was a sae of other girls in front of him. He turned his head to see Dylan in the crowed with them.

"Okay lets get this started"Amber shouted slamming her gavel


	18. Craig's punishment part 1

"Okay it's time to read what he being charged with" Amber demaned look at Craig with and evil glare

"He being charged with braking in our treehouse, taking pictures of us without of our consent, and interving with our plans"Chariled read emotolessly then taking a sip of her jucie box

"Ladies what do you have to the accused?"Amber asked Jocelyn and Roxie

"Wait a second how is this a fair trial?"Craig interruped which resulted into him getting death glares from all the girls and having Dylan, Amri, and Brandon mouthing the words

 _"Shut-Up"_

"Excuse me"Amber said angerily

"How is this at all fair for me, One **your** the judge, Two the jury are fellow ladybugs, My lawyer is no one, and you put Jocelyn and Roxie are going agent me"Craig shouting explaining why he was felt like everyone was agenst him

"Look lets make this clear you don't get a lawyer, they arn't a jury, you have no rights, and they are not defending you"Amber shouted

"Now I have declared you gulity and Jocelyn and Roxie will say what your punishment is"Amber announed slamming her gavel again

"Me and Roxie have decited that as a punishment Craig will suffer public humiliated while he works to help us with our plans" Jocelyn proclaimed to the jury of her fellow Ladybugs girls

"What you want me to help you guys"Craig said shocked

"Yeah, You may be a pain in our butts, however you figured out what we were doing when everyone else was under our control so you are going to help us see our plan through"Amber explained

"But...But what is your paln?"Craig asked confused

"We might tell you and we might not we'll see we decited to tell you"Amber ended court by slamming her hammer down again and getting up to leave

Craig was then gragged out and thrown out of the treehouse and hit face first on the cold, hard, drit path next the treehouse

Craig slowly got up and held his arm tightly as he dragged himself away from the treehouse and made it home, He sure his mom and dad didn't see him. He also mad sure to pull himself togeter to dinner, and went to bed right after way to tried to keep going. The next morning when his parents dropped Craig and Tricia at school and once they were seperated Craig saw the girls and their prinicpal , Principal Goodhair talking to PC prinicpal and Amber, Jocelyn, Roxie, and Michelle all smiled at him.

"Craig Tucker we need to see you for a minute"PC principal called him to them


	19. Craig's Punishment part 2

Craig slowly walked to Amber, PC principal, and Principal Goodhair; while walking Craig noticed a smug look on Amber's face which somehow wasn't noticed by ethier Principal.

"Yes"Craig asked nervosly looking at Amber

"Good morning Craig me and Princepal Goodhair were talking to Amber about how you been treating her and the other girls lately" PC Princepal

"Yeah" Craig said relatently

"So we decited as a punishment for harassing my girls you will be helping Amber with whatever she needs"Princepal Goodhair told Craig while gestering her hand to Amber

Craig opened his mouth to say something but the smug look on Amber's face made him shut it immediately and then he put his head down

"Sorry about this Craig but we all warned you this would happen if you didn't stay away and leave them alone'PC Princepal remined him in a stern yet slight sympathetic tone

"But why Amber" He muttered under his breath still had his nead to the floor

"Young man don't you dare be rude to my girls like that and if anything you should be thanking her she suggested that you make it up to her this way insead of what we were planning to do"Princepal Goodhair shouted to him

"She did"Craig asked shocked as his head shot right up

"Yes, We were planning to have you sepened for a week but Amber talked us out of it"PC Princepal confermed

He looked at Amber again she still had the same shit eating grin on her face

"So for the next 2 weeks while the girls are still here if Amber ask you to do something, do it"princepal Goodhair sad before she walked off

PC princepal took a few steps to Princepal Goodhair direction then stopped and looked at Amber

"Please call us if he act out of line" He told her then walked out of their eyesight

"What did you do"craig asked her angerily

"They kinda already told you" Amber answered smugly while letting out a small laugh

"You know what I mean"Craig barked

"What did you say to him?, What ar you going to make me do?, hat is your-" Craig rambled on until he was interupped by the second bell

"Look like you have to go to your next class see you soon"Amber sashayed away from him and becme more and more lost in his distance as more and more people came out of their frist period classes and got their things for their next class

Craig then walked to his next class were he was greeted by his friends giving him a look of confustion, Craig igroned them and sat down in his normal seat next to Tweek and Cylde

"Craig what AH happened to you last Class"Tweek asked worried

"I got in trouble with PC princepal and Princepal Goodhair" Craig answered truthfully

"why what happened?" Token asked joining th converstion

"Um... Amber told them I was bothering her" Craig answered deciting to tell them the truth

"what g-g-gonna happen to you n-n-now" Jimmy aksed

"I don't know" Craig answered plainly

Then in the middle of their teachers lesson 2 unrecognizable girls walked in with Ladybug bages on their school unitform, That made Craig head just right up which sligthy startled his friends

"What are you girls doing here?"She asked confused

"We were sent to observe the class for research"One answered in a professional tone

"Oh well alright juts stay silent"She told the girls and continued teaching

The girls then sat at the back of the class not taking their eyes off Craig, he quickly relized why they were really here for

As the class went on the same girs kept following him where ever he went, to all his classes, followed him to lunch, and even spy on him during their break. This went on all say and when the last bellrang he took a deep breath of relife as he walked with his friends to the exit but he felt a small hand on his shoulder that made him stop dead in his trake.

"Your not leaving yet" Jocelyn said to get Craig attention

When Craig turned his head he saw Amber, Michelle, Roxie, and Charile behind Jocelyn and behind all of them was PC Princepal and Princepal Goodhair all looking at him

"We need you to do something very important for us" Jocelyn said removing her hand from his shoulder

"Yeah somthing real important" Amber rephrased with another smug smile

 **Author note**

 **Sorry about npt updating in like a month but I been really busy with school work, Anyway I'll try to update more offen**

 **Remeber to keep on shipping 3**


	20. Craig's task

"What do you girls need from me now"Craig asked annoyed as he was dragged in front of their hideout (Treehouse) and fored him to sit down with his back to the tree and all 4 girls surrounding him

"Relax Craig you don't have to do anything crazy we just need you to do one simple task"Amber reasurred him

"Oh...Really?"Craig asked super confused

"Yes, It's something quick, easy, and if done right; could possibley be the only thing that you need to do for us"Amber explained the simplicity of what Craig had to do

"Oh...Okay"Craig said feeling sligthly embrarrssed about his outburst

"Alright Jocylen tell Craig what he need him to do for us?"Amber told her in a bord tone handing her a chip computer

"All you have to do for us is get your princpal permission and put this in all the computer of everyone that taking the pratice Benchmark tests then give this to the nearest Ladybug" Jocelyn told Craig handing him a pink computer chip

"Don't worry about any issuses this will get back to Amber in no time at all"Jocelyn finshed explaining

"Pink?, Really?"Craig smriked sarcastically

"Just precaution if we lose it, Oh and don't lose it"Jocylen warned him

"But what if PC princal not okay with me plugging this in all the computer?"Craig qustioned

"Just tell him your doing this for us"Roxie chimed in

"Look Craig just do this one quick thing for us and you get to be a free man again"Michelle remined Craig what he could gain for doing the task

"Fine okay I'll do it when do I have to give it back"Craig asked placing the chip in his pocket

"You and your friends take the test tomorrow right"Amber asked

"Um...I think we do"Craig answered unsure

"Then be back by 5:00 at the lastest to his treehouse or thier will be extreme consequences"Amber answered in a sligthly menacing voice

Craig juts rolled his eyes to walk in a different dicreation of the girls only to bump into another girl, He backed up to immedately see the Ladybug smybol on her chest he turn his head to see more and more girls coming up to the treehouse. Craig relized that they were having a meeting today.

"You can go now Craig us girls have some bussiness to talk about"Amber said climbing up the tree

"Also Craig you better get this right and don't try to cross me"Amber said glaring at Craig

"Remeber I have eyes and ears everywhere"Amber added with a cocky smile

As Amber said that all the girls look at him in perfect unison as the followed Amber up the treehouse, Craig just slowly backed away before runinng at full speed home.

The next morning him and Trica was dropped off at school and Craig walked to his class just to see everyone looking at their school computers logging in their test, Craig walked up to his desk and opened his computer and plugged in his computer chip and started is test. He had a hard time focusing on his test because he started thinking off about something that was bothering him deep down but never really thougth to much about it.

 _"What was the girls planning?"_

 _"Why did they need everyone test scores"_

 _"And why did they need Craig help and just counldn't do it themselfs"_

This was just going in and out of Craig's mind he counldn't think and started just randomly clicking letter after letter not really playing much attention to the qustions or answers. When the testing seasion ended and everyone put their computer back and went to lunch, Craig however walked to PC princpal room; When he got their he took a deep breath, made a small pryer, and walked in to see him talking to Princpal Goodhair.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Tucker what can we do for you" PC princpal asked turing his attention to Craig


	21. Haking computers

"Um...Good moring PC princpal I just need to ask something"Craig said nervosly

"Yes?"PC princpal said showing Craig he was listening

"The Ladybugs need me to put this PC in all the computers" Craig told him

"Why"PC principal asked

"I don't know" Craig lied,

Well he really wasn't liying he doesn't know why but he also wasn't telling the full truth

"Well I trust Principal Goodhair go ahead Craig" PC prinipal gave him permission

Craig smiled while walking out of his office and walking to the 4th class room and putting the PC in all the computer and leting it download he had done it to almost of them but he wasn't done yet he still have 3 more computers to go to and before he could saw the door was open. Craig turned his head to the door where he saw his three friends Token, Cylde, and Tweek.

"um...Hi guys"Craig nervosly

"What are you doing?'Cylde asked confused

"um...a favor"Craig answered vagely

"For who?'Tweek asked

Craig was going to say for Principal PC but he knew that lying made things worst so he decited to just tell the truth

"The ladybugs as a punishment for bothering them so much"Craig answered honestly looking at Tweek

"Who are the Ladybugs?"Cylde asked confused

"The girls who came to our school last month they ask me to do this"Craig answered

'Why" Token asked

Craig just shrugged

"Okay then" Cylde said shugging his arms not knowing what else to say

They then walked away which gave Craig a chance to go back to what he was doing, He finshed his work and ran out of the class room and ran like a chicken with his head cut off to find a girl with a Ladybug bagde on.

He walkd around and crashing into Cartman when he wasn't paying attention

"What the hell Craig"Cartman shouted

"Not now"Craig said quickly and kept running

The found a Ladybug and walked up to her out of breath, He hand her the PC which she took with a smile and walk with her friend. Craig then slide down some random lockers to catch his breath, He then started to smile thinking his job with the Ladybugs was done forever.

The rest of the day went on fine and Craig saw no issues happening after that, When he got home and went to his room his phone went off and he answred it not thinking much but when he did he was meet with a screaming female voice raging at him.

 ** _"WHAT DID YOU DO?"_**

Amber shouted through the phone


	22. Craig and Amber's phone call

Craig just blinked and looked at his phone then placed his phone back to his ear.

"who did you get my phone number" Craig asked confused

"Don't you dare change the subject" Amber shouted at Craig while she was on her computre

"I was going to our files and I see no test scores, If you think you can fuck me over you have another thing coming" Ambr shouted while Lisa gave her a cup of lemonade

"What?,I did everything you told me to do, You must have done somthing" Craig shouted back at her annoyed

"I'm just gonna let that go becasue I can't kill you over the phone"Amber growled while sipping her lemonade

"Now where my test scord before I set off one of my boys to make you give it to me" Amber threaten

" I really don't know what your talking about" Craig said rolling his eyes

"Your not off the hook until I get what I need" aber said

"No no, You can't just changed the rules like that we had an agreement"Craig snapped

"yes, and the agreement states that you give me your school test scords and i give you your freedom" Amber answered back

" Look whatever what the the PC if it's not the test" Craig asked bored

"Just some songs, homework,and food menus" Amber answered looking closly at the screen

"wait...who's name on the homework"Craig asked nervosly

"Different people are on it Eric Cartman, Tweek Tweek, Token Black, and your's" Amber answered

"Oh God" Craig rubbed his eyes

"what?"amber asked

"nothing, Ill get your PC"Craig said defeted

Craig then hung up his phone, grabbed his hat, put on his shoes, and walked to Cartman house. H knocked on his mom's door who let him in no qustions asked and walked up to his room where he was suprised to see not just Cartman but Stan's entire crew and Tweek, Cylde, and Token.

"Hey stranger" Token joked


	23. Lies

"Um...yeah guys, what are you doing?"Craig asked nervosly

"Just studying with the PC you got" Token answered

"What PC" Craig asked acting stupid

"The pink one you dropped when we crashed into each other" Cartman answered waving the pink PC up in the air

Craig felt embressed, He had no idea what to tell them or how to ask them for the PC back since it wasn't his and he didn't know what it was for

"Um...well its not mine I was doing those G.Y.W.O.T.F and...how is it helping you guys anyways"Craig asked confused

"We get to see what we did right and what we did wrong, so now we can do better on our actual test"Twekk answered

"Oh God look I...the girls really needs back"Craig studdered

Cartman just srugged and gave the PC to Tweek which made Craig jump a little

"We decited to share the PC until the day of the test so ask you faggy boyfriend if you can have it back"Cartman laughed

Tweek just gave out a loud twich before walking out of Cartman house while Craig followed him, They bid goodbye to Cartman's mom and walked at the same pace, While Tweek was holding the pretty pink PC Craig tried to talk to him.

"Look babe I really need that PC"Craig tried to talk to him while Tweek was walking sligthly faster then her

"Why do you(GAH) need it?"Tweek asked annoyed

"I don't the girls do"Craig tried to explain to his clearly annoyed boyfriend

"You been talking to them a lot these past couple of days"Tweek muttered while walking down the street

"Well yeah that why I really need that"Craig said

"Why Craig? tell me why?"Tweek snapped

"Becasue they...I...Their school...I don't know"Craig answered honestly not knowing lying would make it wrost

"Give me a reason, any reason and I'll give it to you" Tweek snapped again

"God what is wrong with you"Craig shouted to him once they made it to Tweek's house

"What wrong with me is that your not being honsent with me, you been avoiding me(GAH), and been acting super mysterious about you and your new little girlfriends(GAH)"Tweek shouted attracting the attention of Tweek parents who stuck their head out the window to see what they were fighting about.

"Girlfriends? What girlfriends"Craig shouted back confusd

"Talking to Amber, and Jocelyn, and that Michelle girl seems to be your favorite"Tweek explained

"Tweek it's not what you think"Craig tried to tell him

"really? really then them me what going on then? because what I think is that your cheating on me AGAIN!(GAH)"Tweek shouting so hard he started shaking

"First of all I never cheated on you that wasn't real and second I'm not cheating on you"Craig shouted upset about Tweek accusion

"Then tell me why you need it"Tweek shouted giving Craig one last chance

"I shouldn't have too, I'm their for you weather it's 3am and your screaming in my ear or when its 3pm and your callling me right after school I always their for you no qustions ask, Now i'am asking you to help me"Craig reminded Tweek

Tweek looked down at the PC then gave it to Craig without so much of another word, Then started walking to the steps of his front door then leaving Craig

Craig just sighed then walked to the Ladybugs Treehouse where Amber stood next to it tapping her foot impatantly

"About time I was about to kill you"Amber said exstanding her hand to grab the PC

Craig looked at it then gave it her, She looked at it for a second then glared at him

"I'am a fucking joke to you!?"Amber shouted

"What?"Craig asked

"This isn't my PC look close to it but not mine"Amber shouted tossing it across the street

"Give me my PC or I will kill you"Amber Threatened

"But...I thougth that was it"Craig studdered confused

"Will who had it last"Amber asked

"oh god"Craig muttered

 **-BACK TO TWEEK'S HOUSE-**

Tweek went right to his room and started ctying his eyes out, Tweek's mom walked in to talk to him

"Honey what happened?" She asked him

"Me and Craig fought about something dumb and I think were broken-up"Tweek cried

"I'm sorry but you and Craig belong togeter you'll get back togeter"She kissed him then walked out of his room

"Maybe but if he going to be a lier then I will be one too" Tweek whispered holding the real PC in his hand and placing in a box in his closet then shutting close

Then collapsed on his bed and continued to cry


	24. Principal meeting

"Oh God?,Oh God what?"Amber asked angerily

"Okay look my friends and my boyfriend found the PC and they opened it and...

"They opened it? You didn't tell me that"Amber growled

"Oh...didn't I?"Craig said nervously

"No, Tell me who these friends are and the name of your boyfriend"Amber interagated him

"what just some guys at my school"Craig answered ignoring her walking away from her thinking about Tweek

"Well if you won't give me any names then I'll just have to guess"Amber sighed sarcastly turning around and started walking the other way smiling

"Wait? What are you going to do?"Craig shouted Intimidated by her reaction

"Lets just say"Amber started stopping in her track and turned her head to Craig

"If you, your friends, or your boyfriend; me and my girls will find them and give them a unforgettable punishment" Amber answered walking away again

"Wait!"Craig screamed

"Don't worry honey I'll make sure they know that your the reason their punishment"Amber laughed walking farther and farther from Craig until she dissappered

Craig just stood their disbelife not knowing what to do, He started walking home and just crashed on his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, The next morning he was woken up by his mom trying to get him ready for school. Craig slumped out of bed and dragged himself out his rom to the bathroom. He then ate dinner still feeling like trash and walked to his family car waiting to get to school. Craig honestly just wasn't feeling it he didn't know what counld happen when he walk into school after embressing himself in front of his friends, getting into a fight with Tweek, and Amber threat he jut wanted to fade of the world.

Craig just walked Tricia to her classrom and walkd to the 4th grade halls where he noticed no one was their, He then looked into one the classes where he saw them all in class, He sat in his desk and tried to look to see what everyone was doing and he noticed Tweek wasn't their. He saw that everyone was on their phone and looking at what seem to be math answers.Craig put two and two togeter and relized what happened.

"Oh God Tweek what did you do"Craig muttered

"Craig Tucker" The teacher called him

"Principal PC needs you" She told him the went back to her book

Craig walked to the Prinipal office and saw Amber and Michelle with their school Prinicpal stood nest to them

"Good morning Craig, We have a few qustions to ask you"PC Principal told them

'Okay"Craig muttered and sat down next too Michelle who gave him a small wink and a smile

"Now girls tell them what you told me"Principal Goodhair told them very clearly upset

"But Principal Goodhair I don't want to be a tattletale" Amber protested smiling slyly at Craig

"Nonsense tell him he needs to know"Principal insisted

"Will Principal PC we made Craig in charged of protecting the PC and now we don't have anymore"Amber whimpered beganing to cry

"Oh God"Craig muttered

"Craig you lost it"PC Principal asked angerily

"Well I mean..."Craig studdered

"We don't blame Craig Sir but we do blame his friends"Michelle stepped in

'Why that?"PC Principal asked

"Craig had enough courage to come to Amber and tell her what happened and we need to give him points for that"Michelle continued

"But their needs to be punishment for his friends"Amber added

"Me and the girls decited that if Craig doesn't tell us who his friends are we have no choice but to call the head office and fail the entrie 4th grade and stop our tutoring program"Principal Goodhair laid down the law

"No no please don't do that; Craig tell them who has the PC"Princpal PC demaned

"I don't know"Craig simply said glaring at Amber

"Well if he can't tell us, PC Principal me and the girls are willing to make compromise"Principal Goodhair said calmly

"What kind of compromise?"PC Principal asked curiously

"One that should not discuss in front of childran"Principal Goodhair said nugging to the kids

"Rights;Girls and Craig your excused"PC Principal excused them

They walked out of the office and Michelle walked away and Amber followed but was stopped by Craig

"What are you up too"Crag asked suspiciously

"Don't worry Principal Goodhair will handle everything else" Amber pushed him away and walked off

Craig made his way to his classrom only to be stopped by the sound of the school bell ringing and an annoument going off

"Every 4th grader please report to the multi-purpose room for a emergency meeting" PC Principal said

Then everyone immediately came out of their classroom and Craig was pushed with them to the Muti-Purpose room, When he got their he look to see if he could find Amber or Michelle and saw that they both weren't their and just guess that they were long gone.

Craig moved out of the crowed and stood between the doors where he could see PC Principal and Principal Goodhair holding micophones

"Okay everyone we have a big problem at our school that needs to be fix"PC Principal started

Everyone immediately looked at Cartman

"No it's not Cartman's fault" PC Pricnipal said

"But it's just as important"He continued

"And with that being said their will be some new rules" PC Principal said

Craig just stood their with his mouth open and fear in his eyes


	25. Getting caught

The group of kids started whispering to each other once they heard "New rules", Craig look over to Tweek who had an terriffied look on his face then he looked back to Michelle and Amber who were standing next to their and his principal.

"Some of the rules we have here are rules that Principal Goodhair have at her school"PC Principal said waving his head at Principal Goodhair then handed her the mic

"Hello student now for our first rules"She started walking up and down

"First, We are moving our school wide test to next week and their will be a few changes during that week"Principal Goodhair begain

"First rule is we are taking away everyones phone and other mobile devices once you walk into any class, This is to pervent cheating or sending test messages"She explain the first rule

Their were sligth moan and grunts of upset students as they hear the first rule

"Next rule is that were cutting playtime by 20 minutes and using that time for studying" She continued

"And my last rule is that some of the my Ladybugs will be outside each 4th-8th grade outside classrooms"She finshed

"And these rules will stay until our School PC is return to one of my Ladybugs"She finished then handed the mic to PC Principal

Principal Goodhair walked behind him whiel Amber and Michelle followed, Craig completely blocked everything else PC Principal said and saw Tweek slowly walking off the bleachers and ran out of the room.

Craig walked to try to follow him but was stopped when he saw Jocelyn and Roxie

"And where do you think your going?"Jocelyn asked

"Um...bathroom"Craig lied

"Chica the gilipollas think were idiota completo"Roxie complained to Jocelyn

"Yeah, Your right'She said back

"No really"Craig begged

"Fine, Well go with you"Jocelyn smiled

Craig just shrugged his arms and walked to the bathrooms and closed the door, As Craig walked in he peeked out the door with a crack and saw both of them outside of the door and looked around and saw the window behind him. he got on the toliet and opened the window and crawled out but unfortunately Craig didn't noticed the trash can and fell in making a loud thump as he crashed into it.

That immediately caught Roxie and Jocelyn attention and they opened the door and saw that Craig was gone

"El hijo de puta se ha ido" Roxie shouted

Jocelyn then pulled out her phone and just pressed one thing that send a wide world message to all the Ladybugs to find Craig and get him

While that was happening Craig spotted Tweek at his locker shoving everything in it, Craig walked up to him but when Tweek saw him he rolled his eyes and continued to ignore him.

"Tweek hear me out" Craig begged

"Not now Craig"Tweek rolled his eyes

"Tweek really, Thoses girls are dangerous"Craig warned him

"Yeah right, Look Craig go play with your girlfriends" Tweek said

"Look whatever Tweek stay mad at me just give me the PC"Craig order

"No, I don't care about the teachers, you, or those girls"Tweek shouted

"I'm keeping the PC until the test and helping my friends because I don't abondoned them"Tweek cried running out of school

"Tweek!" Craig shouted running after him before he was tripped

When he got up and met face to face to Jocelyn and Roxie

"Come on girls le vamos"Roxie said grabbing Craig's left arm while Jocelyn held the right

"What are you doing" Craig asked trying to get out of their grip

"To Principal PC"Jocelyn answered

"What about Tweek?" Craig asked knowing that they heard everything

"Don't worry Amber taking care that"roxie laughed

As Craig was being dragged all he could think about Tweek

 **-Tweek outside-**

"Stupid Craig"Tweek muttered

AS he walked around he saw Amber and Charile

"Get him" She muttered and 2 unknow Ladybugs grabbed him

"Hey (GAH) let me go"Tweek shouted crying

"Get to the treehouse now!"Amber shouted

They dragged Tweek crying and kicking begging to be let go, Amber just smile and walked behind them


	26. Finding Tweek

Roxie and Jocelyn had left Craig in the Principal and went to the other Ladybugs, Craig just sat their rubbing his eyes annoyed but also very worried about Tweek and what the Ladybugs must be doing to him right now and now he was mad because he couldn't do anything in the Principal's office and PC Principal was just going to agree with whatever Amber or Principal Goodhair told him.

"Alright Craig we have been through this over and over again, You have to be nicer to the girls" PC Principal told him again

"I know, I know and i'm sorry but I really have to-

"I know you don't want to be here Crig but you know the rule, you had 2 warnings now and now you have an hour long detention today"PC Principal said to him

"What- no-I" Craig studdered trying to think of an excuse but counldn't

"No buts Craig, you knew the rules since day one and now you have to live with it" PC Principal interrupped him and pulled out a sheet of yellow paper

Craig just sat their shaking watching PC Principal pull out a black ink pen, Craig just stood their near tears but then an idea came right to his head and he looked back up to him while he was signing the sheet.

"PC Prinicpal where do I have to go for detention?" Craig asked

"Mr. Mackey's room, He'll also talk to you about your behavior"PC Principal explained

Craig just smiled and nodded and took the yellow slip from him and walked out of the room, As he walked down the hall he saw Butters at his Locker

"Butters,Butters"Craig chanted running up to him

Butter turn his head to see Craig running up to him

"Oh Hiya Craig, What going on buddy?"Butters asked

"Butters I need ask you for a favor and I swear if you do this I will give you anything"Craig bargened

"Aw, geez Craig what do I have to do?"Butters asked nervosly

"Take my hat and tuck in your hair and sit in detention for me"Craig told him while taking off his hat

"Oh I don't know, My parents will ground me if I get detention"Butters said

"Come on Butters just help from one friend to another"Craig begged

"Were friends?"Butters asked hoplessly happy

"um...Yeah of course were friends"Craig said reletently

"Oh geez well then I would love to help you out buddy"Butters jumped grabbing Craig hat and taking his coat and walking to Mr. Makey's room, Craig watched Butters leave and Craig jet out of the school and ran to get to the Ladybug Treehouse but was stopped by his friends.

"Craig w-w-w-where are you going p-p-p-pal?'Jimmy asked

"Just something to help the Laybugs"Craig answered quickly trying to sneak passed his friends but the stepped in front of him

"Have you seen Tweek we need the PC"Token asked

"um...well yeah I do"Craig studdered thinking of a goo ideat

"He hanging out with the Ladybugs and you guys should come and help me get them"Craig suggested

"Go to a room full with girls cool"Cylde smiled

Token rolled his eyes and shrugged

All three boys walked to the Treehouse and Craig in looking like a crazy person tried climbing up the tree while Token,Cylde, and Jimmy just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude what are you doing?"Token asked annoyed

"Finding the door"Craig shouted hitting the tree

"G-G-G-God Craig what gotten into y-y-y-you "Jimmy asked worried

"Nothing"Craig shouted again then he fainlly found the door and opened it lightly

Craig just smiled and looked over to his three friends who were staring at him like a mad man

"Come on"Craig said as he climbed in and the other three followed

When they got up they were shocked to see how big it was from the inside, Craig ignored them and went to find Tweek but the room was empty not even the girls were their

"Wow Craig I can see why they let you in"Cylde smiled

Craig walked around and was slowly giving up hope when he hear the similar sound of Tweek crying and yelling for help, Craig rushed to the sound while his friends followed behind him, It was behind a door and Craig tried knocking it down.

'Come on guys help me!"Craig shouted

Without questioned They helped knocked down the door and they saw something unbealiveable


	27. Saving Tweek

All the Ladybugs were around Tweek who was tied up to the ceiling screaming his head off shouting for help, Amber was just standing on the table with her arms crossed while Jocelyn, Roxie,and Michelle were standing behind her on the floor and Charile was holding that was holding Tweek up

The entrie room was full of angery Ladybugs shouting at Tweek and shouting at Charile to just pull him down, Craig just stared in disbelief no wonder they didn't hear the door being knocked down the room so loud that they wounldn't hear a car crash. Token and Clyde were more amazed by how this seemingly small Treehouse could actually be so big on the inside so big that Tweek can hung up their.

"What the hell is this?"Token asked confused

"A crazy bitch cult"Craig muttered harshly cralwed on his tummy

Clyde and Token just looked at each other and shrugged and cralwed with him as they got closer under the table Amber was standing and as they got closer and closer Tweek just screamed louder and louder.

"I'm gonna say this one more time, where is my PC?"Amber shouted angerily

"I told you it's in my bag"Tweek cried

"And I told you not it's not"Amber shouted back

"Then I don't know"Tweek cried louder

"Well you better start remebering Twink or well throw you too the ground"Amber threatened

"Just throw him down"One Ladybug shouted and the others cheered

"No, If he doesn't know he doesn't know"Michelle yelled back

"Amber don't you dare toss him on the floor"Michelle shouted

"Oh, quite Charile lower him down"Amber said

Charile did so and Tweek screamed as he headed down sligthly but stopped mide air, Tweek was crying and screaming at this point begging to let down

"Let me go"Tweek cried

"Watch what you wish for" Amber growled

"Where.is.my.PC!" Amber shouted

"I really don't know"Tweek cried

"Let go of the rope!"One Ladybug chanted

"Let go of the rope! another Laybug shouted louder

The the entire room full of Ladybugs chanting over and over again, After a full minute of doing this Amber looked over to Charile and nodded her head, Charile then let go of rope and as Tweek fell down faster and faster, Like ligthing Craig ran to Tweek and Tweek eneded up crashing on top of Craig and they both hurt themselfs.

"Craig?"Tweek asked delirious for the fall

"Hey babe"Craig greeted back in extream pain

"Craig your back!, You told me you got rid of him!"Amber shouted at Roxie and Joceylen

"We did"Roxie said

Craig got up and pushed Tweek behind him and Token,Cylde and Jimmy just started from under the table

"Your not hurting Tweek I don't care about the PC don't touch my Tweek"Craig shouted

"We need that PC"Amber shouted

"No, I don't know where the PC is but you can't have it" Craig shouted

"You don't understand were trying to help you"Amber shouted

"H-H-H-How?"Jimmy asked

"Look Craig remember when you asked me what we were doing well I'll tell you"Amber said

They all looked at them and waited for a good answer


	28. Learning the plan

"Look Craig our school is number one in everything and I mean everything math,science, music, you name it"Amber started

"But the thing were best known for is our high test scores"Michelle added

"We do so well the districts give us a lot of money to just for us to keep doing what were doing" Roxie smirked

"But we get the most money being number one in the district for test scores" Amber explained

"However Tucker we need at most 4 Elementary schools in Colorado running against us to be eligible to win"Amber continued

"Which means we need schools like South Park middle school, South Park High school, South Part Community collage, and yes South Park Elementary"Michelle added

"And that why we came to your school to bump you dumb-dumb's up t at least a C so when we scord an A we can still win the money" Charile added bordly

"Wait...Thats it!"Craig shouted angerily while gentely setting Tweek down

"What are you talking about"Amber asked annoyed

"That it, You kidnapped my boyfriend and hung him on the celling, and you sick your boys on me to threaten me, and you water board me,and made me like like a pycho almost destorying all my relationships JUST TO GET A GOOD TEST SCORES!" Craig screamed out of breath

"To be fair we get a lot of money" Michelle added

"And for your information Craig you could've avoided all of this by minding your own business and letting do what we do"Amber told him

"Now since that out of the way, Amber can we just get the PC so we can go, I want to binge watch Wonder over younder"Charile complaint

"Charile no matter how much you re-watch it they wont make a season 3"Michelle reminded her

"Shut-up Michelle...just shut-up"Charile snapped

"She right just give up our PC and well let you go"Amber said putting her hand out

"I don't know where it is"Tweek cried scared

"Babe was anyone near your backpack before you we kidnapped by these crazy bitches?"Craig asked

Um...maybe Cartman he was trying to take it away from me earlier"tweek thougth

"Cartman! Great now we have to kidnapped him"Amber growlded

No way!" Craig shouted standing up to Amber

"If winning this is so important to you then well keep the PC forword it to everyone in our school so well get a better scord then you" Craig said

Everyone looked at the evil expression his Amber's face thinking she was going to scream, yell, punch,or something violent but instead she just shrugged and said fine

"What"Craig asked confused by her answered

"Fine Craig go ahead as long as your willing do everything else" Amber said

"Everything else?"Token asked

"Yep, as in plan funraisers, make donations, paln food meals, and make many many school apperances"Amber said

"That just scraching the surface"Michelle added

"Wow"Cylde

"Y-y-y-yeah Craig t-t-t-that sound l-l-l-like alot of w-w-w-work"Jimmy said

"okay fine lets go get the PC back"Craig said

"Great where does Cartman live will have him hung up in no time"Amber said

"Actually I have a better idea"Craig said

"What do we have to do?"Roxie asked

"Nothing I just need Amber"Craig smiled

"Um...okay" Amber said walking out the treehouse with Tweek, Cylde, Token, Jimmy, and Craig


	29. Getting the PC back

They walked out of the treehouse and went their way to Cartman's house when the all got their Craig knocked on the door and waited for an answer

"Wait how do we know he'll give us the PC?"Token asked

"Trust me he will"Craig answered smugly

"W-w-w-what gonna h-h-h-happen if he doesn't?"Jimmy asked

"I'll cut your dick off"Amber said casually

Jimmy slowly backed away from her after that comment

Cartman opened the door and frowned when he saw Craig and his gang but smiled when he noticed Amber behind them

"Look Cartman I can't explain why but I need the PC back now"Craig said

"Why, Should I?" Cartman asked condescendingly

"Well for one it wasn't his to give you and me and the girls need it back"Amber told him

"Oh, and what will you do for it?"Cartman winked

"Craig?"Amber asked peeking over Cartman's shoulder

"Do what you have"Craig said

Amber then grabbed both of Cartman's arms and pinned to the floor and held him down with her foot on his head

"Give me the PC you fat little piggy"Amber shouted

"Ouch, Ouch okay, okay it's in my pocket"Cartman shouted

Amber let him go and went in his pocket and pulled out her pretty pink PC and placed it in her pocket

"Thanks for the help Craig and boys my girls will be back monday morning"Amber said walking off

"Wait Amber what about-

"Relax Craig, I'll talk to Prinicpal Goodhair and tell her that this was all a missunderstanding and that none of this was your falut" Amber reasured him and walk off

"What now?"Cylde asked

"Give hope that she not going to fuck me over this time"Criag answered


	30. Epilogue

The next few days have been uncomfortably peaceful, Craig have barely seen Amber or the other ladybugs and haven't heard from PC principal or principal Goodhair, Even though nothing have happened he stills feels like something might happen and that been making him feel extremely paranoid and he can't help but constantly look behind his shoulder.

After everything he gets jumpy or nervous Tweek is alway their to help him out, They both apologize for the whole Ladybug fiasco and been trying to put it behind them, But seeing them all over the school have been making it harder them it should be. Craig just knew Amber or the other Ladybugs would do something to him.

After more and more days past by the the test became closer and closer until it was finally time to take it and as everyone sat down to take it Craig counld't help but look around and shocked to see everyone writing things down and paying close attention to the computer they were anwering the qustions on. Craig counld't help but feel nauseous as he took the test himself and finshed.

Then they took their other testes reading, writing, science, etc. Craig alked out of school feeling like he was about to throw-up but as he walked out he saw Amber and the other Ladybugs in their group whispering and looking around. Craig then ran past them without trying not to make eye contact

The next day the Ladybugs were completely gone, Craig smiled as he walked down the hallway to his locker, He open it to grab a few things and go to his next class but he close his locker he met face to face with Amber and Jocelyn standing next to each other.

Craig screamed and back away from them when he saw them. Amber just rolled he eyes and looked over to Jocelyn who was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"What are you doing here? I thougth the program was over?"Craig asked

"It is"Amber said with no emotion

"And you told PC pricipal that it wasn't my falut you lost the PC?"Craig asked again

"We did"Amber said nodding

"So, why are you here?"Craig asked

"To give you this" Jocelyn said handing him the paper

Craig looked over the paper and was shocked to see what he saw, It was a paper that read; Craig was an amazing person for them to work with, a complete gentleman, and a great guy. Craig looked up to see the two girls smiling.

"We sent a copy to PC pricipal, Just kinda an apologize for you know putting though hell"Amber said

"and don't worry our school did the best work so we got the money we needed" Jocelyn added

"Great so I wont see you again"Craig asked hopfully

"Maybe, well see"Amber shrugged and they both walked off

"What is that suppost to mean?"Craig asked

"Bye, Tucker" Amber and Jocelyn laughed leaving Craig dumbfoundead

The bell rang and as people walked passed him he shoved it in his pocket and walked to his class extreamly confused.

 **The end?**

 **I finally finshed sorry it took forever but i'm done, I might make a sequel depending on how I feel but I hope you like this**

 **Remember to keep Shipping!**


End file.
